


Wishing Upon A Star

by GuardianSaint00



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Embarrassment, F/M, Fandom, Fluff and Humor, Marvel Actors, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianSaint00/pseuds/GuardianSaint00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherise didn't think a meaningless wish would make her dreams come true or bring her the up most embarrassed moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishing Upon A Star

_Like a bolt out of the blue_

_Fate steps in and sees you through_

_When you wish upon a star_

_Your dreams come true_

 

Sherise Matthew was baby sitting a few kids from the neighborhood. Their parents had to work and couldn't find babysitters in time. They were watching Pinocchio since neither of the rugrats wanted to go to sleep. But she didn't mind their parents was coming in a few minutes anyway. She wasn't into the movie so she picked up her phone and checked her twitter and messages. She was about to log in into Facebook when the doorbell rung. She sighed before tossing her purple throw blanket off and jumping to her feet before heading to her door. Sherise unlocked the locks before opening her door, outside was her very next door neighbor, Anna Right and Harry Olman from down the street. They were here for the two kids she was watching, Shira and Kareem. She waved goodbye as the kids walked with their mother and brother. When they were gone she closed her door before heading back in the living room and turned the living room t.v. off before going towards the kitchen. She opened her freezer and pulled out two pepperoni hot pockets before placing them in the microwave. She waited three minutes before there was a ding, she quickly took the plate and headed upstairs to her bedroom. She laid back on the bed and turned her plasma t.v. on while taking a bite out of the first hot pocket. She flipped through the channels before stopping on a Starz channel were the first Iron Man was on and lucky her she caught it from the very beginning. Some of her friends and family say she has a obsession with Robert Downey Jr. But she calls it a admiration, mixed with a bit of a crush. Sherise didn't know when this _obsession_ started, obviously Downey has been acting before she was born and she was born in 1994. But she started really watching movies when she was five so why now when it's 2014 going on 2015 she just starting to watch his movies.

 

_[Tony Stark](http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0000375/?ref_=tt_trv_qu): You got a family?_

_[Yinsen](http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0869467/?ref_=tt_trv_qu): Yes, and I will see them when I leave here. And you, Stark?_

_[Tony Stark](http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0000375/?ref_=tt_trv_qu): [ quietly] No._

_[Yinsen](http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0869467/?ref_=tt_trv_qu): So you're a man who has everything... and nothing._

 

Sherise smiled lightly at that before finishing off the last hot pocket. She was utterly confused with this new found determination to watch all of his movies. So far she had only a few where he died like Natural Born Killers. Unfortunately she caught a bit of U.S. Marshals and didn't know Downey played in it until he got shot and died. That hurted her more than she thought and then...it came. The sexual thoughts and dreams, she felt guilty and dirty because the man is married but every night and majorly of the day she can't help but think about how it would if he kissed her or how it would feel with his fingers...

 

_[Tony Stark](http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0000375/?ref_=tt_trv_qu): Hmmm. Your eyes are red. Tears for your long lost boss?_

_[Virginia 'Pepper' Potts](http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0000569/?ref_=tt_trv_qu): Tears of joy. I hate job hunting._

_[Tony Stark](http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0000375/?ref_=tt_trv_qu): Yeah, well, vacation's over._

 

Just looking at him now on screen made that tingly feeling in her core reappear. That voice and that gorgeous face, she closed her eyes and pictured herself in that moment. If that was her in Pepper's place she would jumped on him like a dog on a bone. A slight moan escaped her as another celebrity that she has been crushing on since the third time she watched Iron Man, Clark Gregg. Another married man but she couldn't help it, it was the same with Downey. Not because they were outrageously good looking but like her other three major hot actors. Tom Hiddleston, Chris Evans and Jeremy Renner. She hadn't watched much movies with them as well but now she can't get enough.

 

_[Agent Phil](http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0163988/?ref_=tt_trv_qu)Coulson : I'm Agent Phil Coulson with the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division._

_[Virginia 'Pepper' Potts](http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0000569/?ref_=tt_trv_qu): That's quite a mouthful._

_[Agent Phil Coulson](http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0163988/?ref_=tt_trv_qu): I know. We're working on it._

 

She closed her eyes and placed herself in her world where her five Marvel hotties were in one room with her and literally made her feel like she'd died and gone to heaven. She felt her vagina get wet as she thought about the hands roaming all over her body. Squeezing her now hard nipples as another pair explored her wet center. Their hush, deep voices filled with lust lingered her ear. Causing her to picked up the pace but in her world, Chris Evans entered her with his huge 10 inch cock. She moaned a few curses before moaning _Chris_ repeatedly. While Chris plummeted his huge cock in and out of her dripping wet sex, Tom rubbed her long fingers over her hard clit as Clark and Jeremy latched their wet mouths around her nipples.

 

_**Cover my eyes** _  
_**Cover my ears** _  
_**Tell me these words are a lie** _  
_**It can't be true** _  
_**That I'm losing you** _  
_**The sun cannot fall from the sky** _  
  


Sherise groaned irritated that she was interrupted and right as Downey was about to kissed her. 

 

**_Can you hear heaven cry_ **  
**_Tears of an angel_ **  
**_Tears of an aaaangel..._ **  
**_Tears of an angel_ **  
**_Tears of an aaaangel_ **

 

Sherise snapped her brown eyes open before wipping her hands on her bed sheet before reaching for her white Samsung Galaxy V. A text message from her boss that she had to be at work earlier than usual. She sighed before jumping down from her bed and headed for her bathroom that was joined to her room. She passed by her window before taking a few steps back and looked out the window. The stars were shinning extra brightly tonight, which was kind of odd since she live in the city. But one was brighter than the others. Sherise wrapped her arms around her as she gazed at the stars. 

 

_[Virginia 'Pepper' Potts](http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0000569/?ref_=tt_trv_qu): [ about Stark's old arc reactor] What do you want me to do with this?_

_[Tony Stark](http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0000375/?ref_=tt_trv_qu): That? Destroy it. Incinerate it._

_[Virginia 'Pepper' Potts](http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0000569/?ref_=tt_trv_qu): You don't want to keep it?_

_[Tony Stark](http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0000375/?ref_=tt_trv_qu): Pepper, I've been called many things. Nostalgic is not one of_ _them._

 

Sherise looked back at the t.v. and sighed deeply before moaning lightly as that heated feeling returned to her core. She closed her eyes as the song from Pinocchio played in her mind mixed with voice of Tony Stark. It almost seemed like it was Tony who was singing. She cleared her mind for a moment before thinking back to her moment earlier. How much she would give for it to come true. She opened her eyes and looked at the extra bright star and closed her eyes tightly, wishing that all she dreamed would come to reality. She shook her head scolding herself before heading back to the bed. She forgot what she needed in the bathroom and just got under her covers. The last thing she remembers was looking at her Avengers poster before finally closing her eyes as she fell asleep. 

 

 

    

 


End file.
